


Revving up the Engine.

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Parental?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: The ice cream melting over her fingers in the maddening heat, she waited for him to turn just so that she could stab him in the face with the pointy end of the cone. And then what? Jump out of a moving car? Yeah great fucking plan there.





	Revving up the Engine.

"Hey, what's the deal with that one?" Chang mumbled around his cigarette as he observed the no holds barred beat down that played out on the live security feed on one of the screens.

"Came in on a boat." The guard answered, his fingers deftly counting the bills in his hand before tossing them into the briefcase full of money. "Sounds American but won't tell us more than that. Gave us a fake name."

Chang took a step closer to the screen. "She's a looker."

"Yeah but you don't want her." The guard laughed tickling the edges of his curiosity. "Got the temper of a rattlesnake that one."

He watched as the tiny girl promptly socked one of the guards trying to break up the fight with a deceivingly strong right hook.

"See what I mean?"

The guard staggered back from the blow and Chang grinned wide.

"I'll take her too."

* * *

He'd picked her up from the 'Big Tiger' on one of his semi-regular trips to the place. She'd heard about him from the other prisoners. Usually he came around once or twice a year to pick out some junked-out, drug-addled girls for the 'pleasure industry' or the 'bigger business' as the guards had put it. She'd been there just a couple of weeks, gotten into a few fights and somehow ended up in the backseat of his car with an ice cream cone; of course she didn't eat it. She sat there on the soft leather seat, glaring at the back of the 'Chow Yun Fat' look-alike's head as he looked out the window on the other side. The ice cream melting over her fingers in the maddening heat, she waited for him to turn just so that she could stab him in the face with the pointy end of the cone. And then what? Jump out of a moving car? Yeah great fucking plan there.

"It won't work kid." She blinked as he spoke for the first time, his voice smoother than she'd imagined.

Did he know what she was thinking?

"That cone's not the greatest weapon." He turned to her, the sunlight catching on his glasses and making her squint.

"Before you ask, yes. I'm psychic." She blinked again, she heard an exasperated sigh from the long haired driver. She flung the cone at his face anyway and he swatted it away with ease.

"What do you want with me?" she growled, there was no way she could take him unarmed. She turned to face him, reaching behind her in an attempt to open the door and get out. Injuries be damned. She felt her heart race when the locks clicked shut.

"That's not gonna work either." He chuckled at her like the sight of her anger was absolutely amusing.

"I'm not a whore." She spat and his grin grew wider. "If you so much as try something I'll shove those glasses down your throat." He continued to ignore her threats and she felt her ears burn with anger.

"What's your name?"

"Like fuck I'm telling you."

"They said you were a 'Maria'. You don't seem like a Maria to me."

"So now you're gonna tell me what my name should be?" she hissed, her fingers clenched tightly around the currently useless door handle.

"I'm just saying it's not your real name." he pulled out a packet of cigarettes -good quality too, she noticed- and screwed one between his lips. Reaching into his long coat he pulled out a lighter and lit it. She could tell he knew she was following his every movement closely and his smirk only confirmed it.

"Tell me…Maria." He spoke around the smoke, "How many women left the 'luxury resort' with you today?"

She looked at him cautiously, "About a dozen." She spoke slowly, unable to understand where he was going with this.

"And how many of them resisted?"

The big tiger wasn't exactly the greatest 'luxury resort' in the world, everyone wanted out one way or another, but…

"I…I did."

"And who is sitting in a luxury car right now?" she blinked.

"I am" the words clicked in her mind, the widening of her eyes and the way her mouth hung open slightly made the man laugh out loud. She was too easy to read. She turned away with a small humph, ears burning with embarrassment.

* * *

"Reby" she broke the silence in the car after a while.

"What?" he turned to her, a brow cocked in curiosity.

"That's my name." she didn't look at him, though he made a sour face.

"Reby? That's a stupid name."

She growled and whipped her head around, glaring daggers at him.

"It's short for Rebecca." She spat.

"That doesn't suit you."

A strangled noise left her throat, something between anger and annoyance.

"So you ARE gonna tell me what my name should be. Huh?" she repeated.

"You're more of a Revy than a Reby." He spat out the last word in disgust. She rolled her eyes.

"That's reeeal original."

"Like a revved up engine." He smirked.

"Oh fuck you!"

He laughed and she barely refrained from punching an armed man in a moving car in the presence of another armed man. Hunching her shoulders she looked away repeating the name silently to herself. It rolled off her tongue with ease and sounded cooler than Reby, she liked it.

_Just like revving up a bike._

"Tell me…Revy" she looked at him again, he'd stopped laughing but a wide grin was still plastered on his face. "Have you ever fired a gun?"


End file.
